Talk Show Fananza
by Light of Hope1
Summary: gah its not that PG13-ish It's me interveiwing that sailor senshi! GEE!!! R/R PuH LeAzE!!!!


Talk Show Fananza  
  
What happens when I'm in a talk show, interviewing the Sailor Senshi? Will secrets be revealed? Or will it be boring and retarded?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ritual Of Light: Welcome to Ritual Of Light's Secret Revelations of the Sailor Senshi! On the show today, we will have all the Sailor Senshi!! ^-^ Please give around of boo's..i mean applause to Makoto!! AkA Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Makoto: ~in a stupid voice~ Hi everyone!!!! ~falls~ Gahh!!!!  
  
Ritual of Light: ~mutters~ Stupid ass..  
  
Makoto: ~Getting up~ I'm Okay! I swear!!!!!  
  
Ritual Of Light: Yea, sure…what ever. Any ways…ready for the questy-ions??? ~blinks all girlish like~  
  
Makoto: Yes! Of course!  
  
Ritual of Light: Your retarded.  
  
Makoto: I know! ^_^  
  
Ritual of Light: That was an insult.  
  
Makoto: How can you tell? O.o  
  
Ritual of Light: GaH forget it! Anywayz…..what is your opinion about Usagi- Chan being the Sailor Senshi Leader AND moon princess?  
  
Makoto: Well…~starts to have those lil waterfall tears coming~ IT'S NOT FAIR! IT ALWAYS HAPPENS TO USAGI! USAGI ALWAYS GETS THE GUY! WHY?! IS QUEEN SERENITY RACIST!!!??  
  
Ritual Of Light: O.O… riighht. K on to the next question.  
  
Makoto: Okie Dokie!  
  
Ritual Of Light: ~Mutters~ fruitcake.. ~back to normal voice~ ANYWAYZ! Do you like being in a green miniskirt? I mean. The color really doesn't suit you.  
  
Makoto: Green? I thought I had a blue miniskirt.  
  
Ritual Of Light: Um No. That's Mercury. How dense ARE you?  
  
Makoto: I'm taking a guess but I bet a lot! Hee! ^_^  
  
Ritual Of Light: ~sweatdrop~ Gah! NEXT PLEASE!!!!  
  
A fat officer dude drags Makoto away.  
  
Makoto: REVENGE WILL BE MINE! I AM THE SENSHI OF THE MOON!!!!  
  
Ritual of Light: How can they let that moron be a Sailor Senshi?! Has this world gone totally mad! Oh well. Rei-Chan's next! ^-^  
  
Rei: Hi Ritual of Light.  
  
Ritual of Light: Suppy girl! ^-^ Ready for the questions that make no sense at all?!  
  
Rei: ~sweatdrop~ Um..Sure. o.o;  
  
Ritual Of Light: Are you over Mamoru or are you just pretending not to so Usagi can be happy with him.  
  
Rei: What are you talking about? Mamoru is MINE!  
  
Ritual Of Light: Ahem. I thought he was Usagi's. They have a future daughter you know.  
  
Rei: Oh you don't know?  
  
Ritual of Light: What don't I know?  
  
Rei: Chibi-Usa is not Mamoru's kid. Usagi is the mother no doubt but Mamoru ain't the father.  
  
Ritual of Light: GaH! Than who is???! O.O  
  
Rei: Prince Diamond.  
  
Ritual of Light: O.O Does he know?  
  
Rei: No.  
  
Ritual of Light: Screwy.  
  
Rei: I don't really care! Atleast there isn't a bond between Odango Atama and Mamoru.  
  
Ritual Of Light: I thought she was your best friend?  
  
Rei: Well when I was watching Jerry Springer and there was an epi that this girl was sleeping with her best friends boyfriend. So I was like screw it I'm ganna try!  
  
Ritual Of Light: Your kewl! Damn girl your sticking with me! Wanna be my assitant??  
  
Rei: k  
  
Ritual Of Light: Sawweeett!!! Your bean bag chair is right over there! ~points~  
  
Rei: YaY red! ~sits down and than oinks~  
  
Ritual of Light: o.o  
  
Rei: ^_^  
  
Ritual of Light: Our next Guest is um..~reads the card squinting~ Mii..Mo..na..ki. Monaki!  
  
Rei: Um Ritual?  
  
Ritual of Light: Ya?  
  
Rei: The spells Minako. Not Monaki.  
  
Ritual of Light: OoOoOoOOoOoOH…..I knew that! O.o  
  
  
  
Rei: Suurreee.  
  
Ritual: k Minako come outie!  
  
Minako: ~walks in crying insanley~ WAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Ritual: What's wrong with you? O.o  
  
Minako: ~Sniffles~ I…I…I lost my pixie stix! WAAA!!  
  
Ritual: Aheemm…o.o  
  
Minako: I'M GOING HOME!!!!! ~cries and runs out of the stage~  
  
Ritual: Well, that when fast.  
  
Rei: Yea.o.o  
  
Ritual: Wells. That's all for now. Till tomarrow…or somethinnggg. Buh bYe.  
  
Rei: ByYee!!  
  
  
  
Toooooo Beeeeeeeee Continueeeeddddddd………….  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
BWUHAHAHAHA  
  
Review pleaasee!!!  
  
~*~*~*~~~~*Ritual Of Light*~~~~*~*~*~ 


End file.
